Job
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: For Googleward challenge: Edward has been very clumsy lately and Carlisle has suggested that he applies for a part time job to keep his mind off things...but with his clumsy ways will Edward find a job


Job

Disclaimer: I do not own: Edward, the rest of the Cullen family, Jake, Bella,Mike or Mrs. Newton, I also don't own Newton's Outfitters

I do own the rest of the job mangers though

Edward wants to get a part time job. But it turns out that nothing will work.

Edward's POV

I feel lately that I can't do anything right!

I mean I'm starting to know how Bella felt as a human

"whoa!" I screamed as I tripped on the stairs

Carlisle just flew in front of me and caught me

"Whoa son...you should watch where you are going" Carlisle said as he sat me up

"I can't help it Dad! I've been so clumsy lately...I nearly cut myself with a knife yesterday and I can't bleed" I said bowing my head in shame

"maybe something is bothering you...all you need is something to keep you busy, how about getting a part time job?" Carlisle suggested

"Carlisle I just finished saying that I am clumsy and you go and say I should get a part time job! What are you trying to do? Risk peoples lives?" I asked astonished

"no Edward I'm not...I'm just saying you need someway to keep you busy...now start looking!" Carlisle said throwing me the paper.

Hmm...where should I start...ah! Newton's Outfitters

[At Newton's outfitters]

"everything seems to be in order Edward...if you are anything like your father than we would love to have you on board" Mrs. Newton said

"yeah we would love it...stupid perfect kid" Mike mouthed

"Michel Newton! I will not have you mouthing our employee's like that! I want you to mop the store!" Mrs. Newton hollared

Man I wouldn't want to be that kid...

"Edward...I want you to go stalk the shelfs" Mrs. Newton said handing me five boxes of sports gloves

"yes Ma'ma" I said as I carried them

I was halfway to the shelf I was suspose to get to when I tripped over a wire that was in my way

"whoa!"

the boxes came down with a thump and all the gloves scattered everywhere

"Mr. Cullen! What happened?" Mrs. Newton hollared

"um...I tripped!" I said before I passed out

"Mr. Cullen! I won't have you sleeping on the job! You're fired" Mrs. Newton hollared again

wow! The first five minutes too...I bet that can't be beat

[Forks grocery store]

"Edward I need you to put the fish in the freezer" the store clerk said

Okay Edward this should be fine...

I open the freezer door and put the first box of fish ...

suddenly the shelf snapped off

all the fish went down and the shelf bonked me on the head

"Mr. Cullen! Look at this mess! You're fired!" The store clerk said

Even better three minutes...that definately can't be beat

[An antique store]

"Mr. Jones I promise you that these antiques are in good hands..."I said as I gently tapped a vase

{Crack}

The vase fell apart

"Mr. Cullen you're!"

"I know I'm fired!" I said storming out

Wow I'm fired in under a minute!

That's it I quit!

[The Cullen home]

"anyway so I told Bella that if she didn't try on the dress I would throw a fit and embarrass her...are you even listening Edward!" Alice shrieked

"oh sorry I just zoned out" I said

"you're no fun! You're fired being my asistent Edward" Alice said throwing me out and slamming the door in my face

"I get fired in my own house! I'm a failure!" I screamed

"son what is it?" Carlisle asked rushing to my side and grabbed me into a hug

"I'm a failure Dad! I go to Newton's Outfitters and end up tripping on a wire! dropping all the boxes and get knocked and I get fired after only being there five minutes" I cried

"what about your other jobs?" Carlisle asked

"I went to the grocery store and was asked to put the fish in the freezer, I put the first box in and ended up having the shelf come off and knocking me on the head and a whole whack of already stocked fish on the floor... and that got me fired in only three minutes...and at my last attempt the antique store all I did was gently touch a vase and it broke...I was fired in 20 seconds" I said bowing my head in shame

"oh my poor son..."

"and that's not the worst part! I just got fired by my own sister! For zoning out when she was talking" I hollared

"which sister..." Carlisle asked

"Alice...and Dad don't get after her...she can just see that I'm a failure" I said looking like I was about to cry if I could

"now son...I'm sure if we help you can find the perfect job for you..." Carlisle said patting me on the back

"like a clown...he he he" Emmett said chuckling

"Emmett!"

"no Dad! Emmett might be on to something there...I could join the circus!" I cried happily

"you're seriously considering that Edward?" Carlisle asked shocked

"sure why not..." I said

"you'd be risking alot...us , Bella" Carlisle said

"don't be silly Dad...did you forget we were vampires and that I could travel super speed? I could just run back" I said

"if he doesn't kill himself tripping on the way" Emmett laughed again

"Emmett! I'm warning you!" Carlisle scolded

"sorry..." Emmett said rolling his eyes

"do what your heart tells you son" Carlisle said hugging me

"I will...I'm joining the circus" I cheered

The end


End file.
